The Park
by XIllyriaX
Summary: The Weasley's and Harry take a trip to the park. Silly oneshot R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** Ok picture this I'm J.K Rowling the multi-billionaire (not even millionaire no decency these days) Ok so I have oodles of money do you really think I'd be wasting time writing little stories on the internet? No I didn't think so. I'd rather spend time in my luxury yacht in the Caribbean. Ok so the long and short of it is I'm not J.K Rowling and don't own anything. (Nice daydream though.)

A/N: In ron's Letter the words in (brackets) are supposed to be crossed out but couldn't do that so when you get to that part remember that. Enjoy it's a little silly. I wrote it while eating my din dins there an hour ago.

* * *

**The Park**

It was a glorious day out. The sun was shining its magnificent glow at every possible point. There was a slight breeze, you could not feel it but you could hear the trees rustle ever so slightly. It was the type of day to go frolicking in a meadow, rabbits dancing at your feet, birds circling merrily over-head, the sun smiling down upon you. It was this very day that Mrs. Weasley chose to go on a little family outing to the park, with Harry of course.

Mrs. Weasley was downstairs filling a small wicker basket with food; sandwiches, rhubarb pie, 4 bottles of pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and anything else that she could squeeze in not forgetting 2 large blankets, paper plates, plastic- cups, knives forks and spoons and sunscreen she didn't want to bring home deep fried Weasleys. Nobody could say that Molly Weasley was unorganised.

Ron was sitting upstairs on his bed waiting for Harry to get dressed.

"I miss her" Ron said plainly.

"Who?" Harry asked whilst trying to pull a tee-shirt over his head.

"Who do you think, Professor McGonagall." Ron said.

"Why do you miss Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked confused.

"Mate you are dim, Hermione, I miss Hermione." He corrected Harry.

"Jeeze Gin you could want, let alone get better then that." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Why did you say McGonagall then? You'll see Hermione next week when we go back to Hogwarts." Harry said slyly.

"But I want to see her no-oooww" Ron whined.

"Oh you miss your _lover._" Harry mocked.

"Shut up, I miss her as a friend only, completely platonic." Ron said anger filling his every atom.

"Yeah, right." Harry said insolently, leaving the room as he was now dressed.

Ron followed continuing the argument down the stairs.

Sun streamed into Ginny's room through a tiny crack in the curtain. It shined directly on her pale, sun-kissed face. She batted her eyelids trying to unlodge the chunks of sleep caught in the corner of her almond eyes. She sat up in the bed and stretched she could hear creeks and cracks. She could feel knots un-knotting in her back. She hopped out of bed and padded around. She found a little white t-shirt with little red cherries sprinkled across it and a red knee length skirt. She put them on carefully. She threw open her curtains, basking in the sunshine for a moment. She then hurried herself with brushing her long flowing red locks of hair. Each strand glistened as the sun bounced off it. She enclosed her feet in white sandals fastening them on either side. She looked in the mirror and made the final finishing touches to her appearance. Tweaking, parts of her clothing, in desperate search for perfection. Finally she was ready she quickly tidied her room shoving her p.j's under her pillow and her diary hidden from view under her bed. She left the room standing in front of her was two tall figures.

"Hi Fred, George. You're coming on the little trip today then." Ginny asked.

"Yes we're taking a break from the high octane life of business. We decided to bless you all with our presence." Fred said.

"Blessing?" Ginny mocked.

"Indeed it is Ginevra what would you do without your bestest, most fantabulous brothers?" George informed Ginny.

"Speak better English? Bestest is not a word." Ginny retaliated.

"Who put a bee in your bonnet? Bestest is so a word it is better than best!" Fred asked.

"I'm kidding you guys but you do know you're not my favourite brothers right?" Ginny smiled.

"Gosh you sure know how to break a guy's heart. I feel sorry for Harry." George said slyly.

"George I do not like Harry Potter anymore. I'm over him he could parade around the house naked and I wouldn't bother to look." Ginny said infuriated.

"Nasty imagery Gin cheers for that. Of course you're over him." Fred said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm not continuing in this conversation." Ginny said firmly, pushing past the twins towards the stairs.

"Look at her rushing down the stairs to make sure Harry isn't naked." Fred whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She just turned and glared before continuing down the stairs. The twins pretended to cower, just for effect.

"Morning mom." Ginny said kissing Molly on the cheek.

"You look fresh my dear." Molly said brightly.

"Thanks." Ginny moved towards the table where Harry and Ron were still squabbling.

"Little ole ladies, that's exactly what you guys are." Ginny said trying to catch there attention.

She certainly caught Harry's. Recently Harry felt strange like he had never seen Ginny before and he was looking at her with new eyes. Every time she entered the room he could feel his insides squirm like little tiny worms trying to break out through his belly button. He didn't know what it was; maybe he should write to Hermione and ask her, she'd probably know what was up. Ginny could feel Harry staring and she tried to ignore it. She told herself she was probably imagining it.

"Are we ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone scrambled up the stairs to get some things to bring, Ron brought some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. Harry grabbed his copy of "Quidditch; Through the Ages" just in case he got bored. Ginny didn't want anything but she had to call the

Twins. They emerged from their room laden down with products from the shop.

"We're going to a muggle park you can't bring that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Elementary my dear sister, these are products from our muggle line." George said.

"Indeed we want to amaze and amuse and make a few shillings in the process." Fred said.

"Oh, so you can take the crazies out of the shop, but you can't take the crazies out of the boy!" Ginny continued.

"Exactement, lil sis." Fred said.

"Fine then, we are going now." Ginny informed them.

All the Weasley's and Harry piled into a car that Arthur had rented from the Ministry. Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Ginny, sat in a line comfortably in the back of the vehicle. It was a bumpy ride as Mr. Weasley wasn't much of a driver. The Weasley clan didn't like driving; it made them green around the gills. On arrival they piled out of the car. On lookers gawped as the Weasley's piled out like clowns out of mini. They unloaded the booth of the car and headed towards the big black iron gates.

Mrs. Weasley found the "perfect spot" and laid out the two big tartan blankets. Everyone watched ravenously almost foaming at the mouth as she placed the food carefully out on the blanket. She sat back indicating to the pack that they were allowed to eat. They dived at the food; it wasn't long until the food was consumed completely. They all lay back and patted their stomachs contently. Mrs. Weasley looked out from under her big straw hat.

"Off you go now have some fun" she said rooting through her bag for a soppy muggle novel. Everyone groaned trying to pull themselves up.

"Too…much…food." George groaned.

"Note to self don't eat your own bodyweight in food." Fred moaned.

"Good note Fred. A bit late now though." Harry philosophised.

Fred and George headed towards the lake, where there was a big crowd to subject themselves on. Ron headed off with his parchment in the direction of a nearby tree. Harry followed.

"Um… Harry if you wouldn't mind I'd like a bit of alone time." Ron asked politely.

"Yeah sure no problem" Harry replied sounding as if it was a very big problem.

He headed off in search of Ginny. He spotted her swinging gently on the big wooden swing. He watched her, she was glowing like an angel drenched in sunlight. Harry couldn't do anything but gaze open mouthed. He snapped himself out of it and walked towards her.

"Hi Harry. Where's Ron?" She asked peering around in search of him. She dragged her feet through the bark below as she swung back and forth steadily.

"He wanted some "alone time"." Harry replied angrily

"OH you were ditched!" Ginny started to laugh. Harry tried his best to look annoyed but he couldn't possibly as her nose crinkled up like that.

Ginny started to sing.

"_D-I-T-C-H-E-D, DOO-DAH, DOO-DAH. D-I-T-C-H-E-D O-DAH-DOO-DAH DAY!"_

Harry just smirked. He jumped towards her as if he was angry, making sure to do it playfully. Ginny jumped off the swing and ran away continuing to sing the song. Harry gave chase.

Ron sat under a tree balls of parchment littered the ground. He stared deeply into the parchment he shook his head and scrunched it up, throwing it to the ground with the other rejects. He started again.

_Dear(est) Hermione, _

_How's the holiday? (I)We miss you terribly. My (heart)house seems empty without you. Nothing seems to have any meaning without(you here)your dictionaries. Hermione you see the thing is I love (you) apples. Always have, always will. I can't wait to see (you again and) your beautiful (hair) hairy cat. Can't wait until we go back to school so I can see (you) McGonagall!_

_(Love) Forever friends,_

_Ron(ald)._

_(xxx) _

"There we go, well its much better then the last one." Ron said to himself indignantly.

Pig was fluttering around like a Granny in a big woolly jumper shop. He gave him the letter and a general idea as to where to find Hermione. He flew away hurriedly. It was gone now no turning back he lay up against the tree and closed his eyes and drifted into a summer doze. He was awoken by an irritated pig. Ron took the letter and unfolded it excitedly.

_Hey Ron,_

_The holiday is great the architecture is mind boggling. Are you trying to say I'm loud in some way Ronald? Sad to report that there is not many apples here. Crookshanks says hi and thanks for calling her beautiful! I'll be sure to tell McGonagall about you're enthusiasm towards her she'll be so happy._

_Love,_

_Hermione xx_

_P.S. You are a twit I could see exactly what you wrote as you didn't strike it out very well I love and miss you too. See you soon! _

Ron felt his ears going pink he read through the letter a few times. He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Harry and Ginny gave up chasing and they found a big oak tree to sit under. She hummed the song again Harry pounced on top of her and tickled her. She squirmed uncontrollably. He had to catch himself and remind himself that he was sitting on top of her. He climbed off rapidly and moved a fair distance away.

"Is that the best you've got Potter?" Ginny questioned.

Harry didn't reply.

"Give up a bit easily don't you?" She continued in spite of the silence.

"Hello me over here the red-head talking to you Harry" Ginny waved frantically.

"Ok quiet time I get it." Ginny moved up close to Harry and laid her head on his arm.

"What's up?" She asked affectionately.

Harry turned to look at her, her face was very close. There was a deep longing in his eyes. He inched closer and closer.

"Harry?" she asked a bit confused.

His lips brushed gently against hers. His hands slid up her back finding her thick red locks. He messaged her head clockwise deepening the kiss. Ginny was in utter shock as to what she was apart of. She felt so alive so full of love and passion she let the feeling wash over her and consume her. Harry pulled away.

"Ginny I'm so sorry" Harry said panting slightly.

"Sorry? Harry what for?" Ginny asked still in shock.

"I…I just kissed you" Harry said.

"Yeah I noticed." Ginny replied.

"No…I mean I never asked I just start slobbering on you like I presumed that you wanted me to." Harry spewed.

"Harry I did want you to." Ginny eased his mind.

"Oh I mean I just didn't was you to think I was this octopus guy all over you like a well an octopus I mean guys today they only want one thing you know course you know look at me I'm"

Ginny cut him short by kissing him passionately.

"We did all right Fred." George said thumbing through the notes on his palm.

"All right George we sold the blooming table. The girl wanted my trousers." Fred replied.

George was now stood still staring vacantly ahead.

"George, George my pants George what in the blue hell are you staring…" Fred turned and saw exactly what he was staring at.

"Oh my Merlin that is wrong the park is a public place that shouldn't be seen in a public place." Fred scrunched up his nose as if a bad stench was hanging in the air.

Ron arrived beside them.

"Hi Guys…" He started then looked in the same direction as them. His mouth dropped slightly.

"Look at him…No shame…" Fred continued.

George and Ron remained silent.

"His hands in her hair…look… look." Fred rambled on again.

"We're looking" Ron spat.

"What are we looking at?" Harry and Ginny arrived hand in hand.

"EWWWW. What are they….why?" Ginny asked.

"You see when a man and woman love each other" Fred started.

Ginny glared in response.

"Okay, Okay we've had enough of this peep-show." Fred said loud enough for his parents to hear.

Arthur and Molly broke away. Molly's lips were swollen. Her hat lay forlorn beside her book. Arthur turned a light shade of crimson and busied himself with packing as did Molly.

"Ready to go?" she asked embarrassedly.

They all piled themselves into the car. They set off on the journey home.

"So did we have a nice time?" Arthur asked looking in his rear-view mirror.

Harry and Ginny played footsie looking away from each other smiling. Fred and George were busy counting the money and working out the profit margin. Ron was reading through the letter again.

Arthur repeated himself.

Fred replied simply. "Did you?"

Arthur looked out of the mirror embarrassedly. Pretending he didn't hear. Continuing on the road to The Burrow

"Yep thought as much" Fred answered his own question.

* * *

A/N: So What you think silly i know but what the hell i'm feeling frivolous! I was thinking of writing a short one shot of fred&George selling everything and a girl asking for his pants etc. Review let me know! 


End file.
